Your Body is Mine
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Tom finally clarifies how he wants Chakotay to repay his debt for having saved his life. Tom/Chakotay. M to be on the safe side but nothing graphic  or at least not in the first chapter!  Slash. Set just after pilot episode.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters. I do not profit from this fanfiction.**

**Story: Dedicated to my friend PerfectSmuttyVampire, this is my attempt at a Tom Paris/Chakotay slash. Set shortly after the pilot episode "Caretaker". **

_Your life is mine now._

Commander Chakotay wiped a slick hand against the side of his trousers, and let out a frustrated exhalation. Why was he so nervous? This was just Tom Paris after all, one of his cocky fellow officers. With more force than he knew necessary, he pressed the button.

"Come in!" he heard the man call, and he stepped forward as the doors opened.

"Ah, Chakotay." The sandy haired officer was sitting on a velvet blue sofa, and his eyes looked up to meet Chakotay's, making his heart thump against his chest in an uncomfortable manner all of a sudden.

Swallowing quickly, Chakotay lifted his chin slightly as Tom stood up, straightening out his uniform. "Well, I'm here. What did you want?"

An easy smirk instantly travelled across Tom's features. "Are you in a hurry or something, Chakotay?" He was taking a few slow, leisurely steps over to Chakotay now and the other man felt himself flush, how did Tom manage to make everything sound so sexual all the time?

"No, not at all," Chakotay said stiffly, trying not to fidget now that Tom Paris was standing so close.

"Well…" Paris let the word fall from his mouth, his smile still lingering. "Remember how I said that your life was mine?"

Chakotay nodded. He couldn't stop looking at the curve of those lips, and sure as hell didn't trust himself to speak.

"I think I've come up with a way for you to repay me…if you're interested, that is." Tom had lifted his hand to rest on Chakotay's arm, and it was warm through the material. Feeling himself swallow, Chakotay tried to make words come, increasingly conscious of the vibe now zinging between their bodies.

"Are…are you suggesting, what I think you're suggesting, Tom?"

"Hell yeah," Tom said breathily.

He was slowly, gradually leaning closer, giving Chakotay plenty of time to push him away or step backwards, but try as Chakotay might, his chest was pounding too hard and his thought processes had left him, all but one that wanted Tom back.

He felt his eyes shut only a fraction of a second before lips were on his, hard with force, but soft. He opened his mouth instinctively and then those lips were moving against his and he could hear Tom Paris kissing him, which turned him on almost more than the feel of the lips themselves.

He stepped back, and Tom followed him, breaking the kiss a moment until Chakotay was up against the wall, and the other could press up against him and continue to taste his mouth. They went on, Tom slowly and sensually attacking Chakotay's lips until his head felt fuzzy and all he could think of was the touch, and pulling Tom's arm to his side. The man was now gently grinding up against his lower half to get closer, causing further blood to plummet downwards to Chakotay's nether regions.

The hand that had been resting on Chakotay's hip now moved as Tom's tongue delved into Chakotay's mouth. Anyone who had ever questioned Tom's piloting abilities only had to feel this to change their minds, Chakotay thought vaguely as his tongue slid against Tom's, and he jerked into Tom's body in shock at the hand suddenly on his butt – he hadn't noticed what Tom had been doing. The gasp made him break the kiss and he found himself staring at the face of the man he had been sucking face with, suddenly confronted with the reality of the situation.

Tom's handsome features were as flushed as his own. As they panted, recovering oxygen that they had completely forgotten about, Chakotay's face reddened more deeply as he felt Tom begin to move the hand, gently groping a cheek.

"Chakotay," he breathed, and Chakotay took a deeper breath, trying to recover some of the composure that he knew he had probably lost shortly after he stepped into the quarters.

And then, oh boy, Tom was sliding his hand up and down against his behind, and Chakotay bit down on his lip, suddenly his whole body felt hot.

Hearing the change in Chakotay's breathing, he heard the words in his ear, husky – "Shall we move to the bed?"

But clarity returned to Chakotay at last as the man led him by the hand to the bed. "No, wait. This is a bad idea, Tom."

Tom ran a hand through his hair in his standard devil may care fashion. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, two people consummating their mutual passion? The whole galaxy would come to an end."

"We're colleagues, Tom. It's not appropriate." Chakotay hated the way Tom's blue eyes burned into him, full of flaming desire. It made it that much harder. His body was still racing from every touch as it was.

"There's nothing in regulation that says no relationships between colleagues. But, if you've changed your mind…" Tom said steadily.

Chakotay shook his head. "I haven't, Tom, but –"

Tom but a finger to Chakotay's mouth. "No buts."

Sliding along the bed to meet him, he leaned in, and his lips finally met Chakotay's once more. The pressure was incredible and within seconds the kissing were grasping and needy again. They parted mutually to help each other struggle out of their uniforms, already constricting against straining erections.

Tom impatiently smoothed a hand over Chakotay's chest, the milkier skin making a beautiful contrast to Chakotay's light brown colour. "See?" he said in a suddenly tender tone that melted Chakotay's entire body beneath him. "We fit perfectly."

Unable to deny the smile forming, Chakotay dipped his head in the hint of a nod, and placed his hand over Tom's. "My heart's going crazy, can you feel it?" he murmured.

"All I can feel is your hand," Tom replied honestly. "Now…let's get you out of this uniform, Commander…"


End file.
